Temat tabu
by Czytadlo
Summary: Bo Hermiona jest NZPC!


**_Dziękuję za komentarze do poprzednich opowiadań - naprawdę nic tak nie wzmacnia pewności siebie, jak pozytywny komentarz:)_  
****_Mam nadzieję, że poniższe opowiadanie Wam się spodoba:D_**

* * *

_**Temat tabu**_

_Aby uniknąć niepożądanych skutków zaklęcia… _Już po raz trzeci zaczynała czytać to samo zdanie. Spokojnie, Hermiono – upomniała się w myślach. _Aby uniknąć... A niech to szlag!_

Z impetem zamknęła księgę i spojrzała wilkiem na dziewczyny przed sobą.

- Mogłybyście przestać gadać?! Próbuję się skupić – cedziła Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Niektórzy przejmują się _edukacją._

Lavender zaszczyciła ją pogardliwym uśmiechem i powróciła do rozmowy z Parvati.

- Widziałaś go wczoraj? Na Merlina, myślałam, że…

Hermiona przymknęła powieki. Czasami naprawdę brakowało jej Harry'ego. A nawet Rona. Oni przynajmniej nie plotkują całymi dniami o chłopcach, pomyślała zirytowana.

- Dziewczyny! Mogłybyście chociaż udawać, że mnie widzicie! – Pomachała grubym tomiszczem, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Och, Hermiono – powiedziała Parvati kręcąc głową. – My cię wcale nie ignorujemy. Po prostu… Chciałybyśmy z tobą porozmawiać na wiele tematów, ale ty jesteś taka… - Wzruszyła ramionami bezradnie.

- Jaka?

- NZPC – rzekła Lavender.

- Co proszę? – spytała Hermiona najwyraźniej zbita z tropu.

- Nieszalejąca Za Przystojnymi Chłopcami – wyjaśniła tamta tonem wskazującym, że to powinno być oczywiste.

Żyje w świecie pełnym idiotów, pomyślała Hermiona.

- Wiesz – wtrąciła Parvati. – Cały czas uganiasz się za Ronem i Harrym, a prawda jest taka, że oni wyszli z mody.

- Chociaż Weasley nigdy nie był w modzie – dodała swoje Lavender.

- Ale przecież… - zaczęła Hermiona zirytowana i zdezorientowana. – Mówicie o Harrym cały czas!

Dziewczęta spojrzały na nią, jakby wypiła zbyt dużo kremowego piwa.

Hermiona niechętnie musiała przyznać, że z tego co trajkotały od paru dni dochodziło do niej więcej niżby chciała.

- „Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, przystojny"? – zacytowała, kiedy nie przestawały się gapić.

Dziewczęta identycznie odwróciły głowy ku sobie i wybuchły śmiechem. Śmiały się tak głośno i tak długo, że w końcu Lavender z hukiem spadła z krzesła. Nie powstrzymało jej to jednak od wesołego chichotu. Natomiast zgiętej wpół Parvati ciurkiem spływały łzy po policzkach, żłopiąc bruzdy w makijażu.

- Chyba jej się coś pomyliło – wydyszała Lavender między jednym i drugim napadem śmiechu. To było już zbyt wiele dla Hermiony. Upchnęła książkę do torby, wstała i czym prędzej udała się do biblioteki.

* * *

Jeżeli myślała, że tam spokojnie dokończy lekturę, to grubo się myliła.

Zdążyła zaledwie usiąść i wyciągnąć zawartość torby, kiedy na krzesła obok opadli dwaj chłopcy.

- Na Merlina! Dzisiejszy trening był straszny! – jęczał Ron.

- Trening, czy tłuczek, który przypadkiem spotkał się z twoją twarzą? – naigrywał się Harry.

I tak oto Hermiona po raz kolejny tego dnia z impetem zamknęła książkę.

- To biblioteka a nie boisko – warknęła.

- Spokojnie – powiedział Ron unosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. – Coś ty taka nerwowa?

Zignorowała go.

- Wiesz – ciągnął. – Potrzebujesz faceta.

Hermiona z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na Rona.

- Od razu byś się rozluźniła – wtrącił Harry.

- Może i powinnam sobie _znaleźć faceta_. – Tego już było dla niej za wiele. Znowu. – Ale właśnie przez takich młokosów jak wy, tego nie zrobię. Jasne, gdybym chciała, mogłabym _wyrwać_ jakiegoś Justina. Tyle, że JA, w przeciwieństwie do was, mam ambicje. Mój mężczyzna nie będzie jakimś infantylnym ciołkiem! Będzie przystojny, romantyczny, inteligentny i - przede wszystkim – dojrzały!

Deja vu, pomyślała, kiedy po raz kolejny wściekle wpychała rzeczy do torby.

- Co jej? – zapytał Harry po wyjściu przyjaciółki.

- Hormony.

* * *

Następnego dnia obudziła się z bólem głowy, więc śniadanie spędziła u pani Pomfrey. Miała nadzieję, że wizyta przeciągnie się do obiadu. Niestety, zwolniona została tylko z pierwszej lekcji, co oznaczało, że nie wymiga się od eliksirów.

O dziwo, przekraczając próg klasy Hermiona czuła się o niebo lepiej. Usiadła koło Rona nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem i wsłuchała się w słowa Snape'a.

- … eliksir postarzający to delikatna substancja, wymagająca skupienia i ostrożności… - Głos Snape'a odbijał się echem od ścian_. I wtedy_…

To przyszło niespodziewanie.

Hermiona oczyma wyobraźni widziała zapalającą się nad jej głową żarówkę. Olśniło ją.

„_Wysoki, ciemnowłosy …"_

„_Przystojny_"?, zastanowiła się jeszcze raz.

Popatrzyła dokładniej.

Jego czarna szata falowała za każdym razem, kiedy się poruszał. A robił to z kocią gracją. Tłuste włosy falowały w ślad za materiałem. Hermiona nagle zapragnęła przeczesać je palcami. Albo… _Umyć je!_ Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przygryza dolną wargę, zilustrowała twarz obiektu. Ściągnięta w gniewie. Surowa. Inteligentna. I niezwykle, _niezwykle _piękna.

- … zważając na wybryk z zeszłego roku, poprosił mnie, abym przedstawił wam pewne problemy związane z zażywaniem tego eliksiru. Sądzi, że jestem najodpowiedniejszą osobą do wyjaśnienia młodocianym tej kwestii. – _Ach! Ten głos!_

Snape z niechęcią spojrzał na wyciągniętą w górę rękę.

- Tak, panno Granger?

- Chciałabym, żeby pan wiedział, iż w stu procentach popieram decyzję dyrektora. Jest pan zdecydowanie najodpowiedniejszym nauczycielem do _tego typu_ zadań. Mam na myśli między innymi wprowadzanie nas w życie _dorosłe_.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył oczy. _Co ja plotę?!_ – pomyślała Hermiona.

- Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie do czego dążę. Panie Weasley?

- Hmm? – Mruknął Ron wyrwany z rozmyślań. – A, tak. Tak. Nie wolno zażywać eliksiru postarzającego.

- Czemu, panie Weasley?

- Eee… Bo grozi to wieloma chorobami i…

- Tej kwestii jeszcze nie omówiliśmy – przerwał mu Snape. – Minus dziesięć punków dla Gryffindoru. Tak, panno Granger? – zwrócił się do Hermiony, która szaleńczo wymachiwała ręką. Jego wzrok przewiercał ją na wylot.

- Chciałabym powiedzieć, że wiele tematów w tej szkole jest pomijanych. Nie przeczę, że wiedza na temat stosowania eliksiru postarzającego jest ważna. Aczkolwiek wszyscy zrozumieli przekaz. Tak, jak powiedział Ron, są złe i tyle. Natomiast – zaczęła już trochę mniej pewnie – w Hogwarcie nie zwraca się uwagi na dużo ważniejsze rzeczy. – Czuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich gryfonów i ślizgonów. – Przykro mi się na to skarżyć, ale seks to temat tabu.

Snape uniósł leniwie jedną brew, a Hermiona kontynuowała.

- Nawet profesor Dumbledore stwierdził, iż to pan powinien tłumaczyć pewne zagadnienia związane z bezpieczeństwem i… różnymi takimi – dokończyła nieskładnie.

- Panno Granger, czy dobrze zrozumiałem? Chce pani abym wytłumaczył jak się robi dzieci?

Gdzieś z tyłu ślizgoni wybuchli śmiechem. Hermiona natomiast nieznacznie skinęła głową.

- Nie tylko. Antykoncepcja i ciąża to ważne tematy, ale chyba powinniśmy zacząć od podstaw. Choćby anatomia ludzka i wyjaśnienie pojęcia „seks".

Ron wyglądał jakby połknął mandragorę. Harry podobnie. Wiedziała, że wszyscy uczniowie w sali mają takie miny. Kusiło ją, żeby odwrócić się i w jakiś sposób uwiecznić twarz Malfoya - tak dla zabawy. Jednak powstrzymała się. Jej wzrok skupiony był na jedynej osobie w klasie, która mimo niedowierzania, wyglądała jak wyjęta z rozkładówki playboya. Severus Snape stał zaledwie kilka metrów od ławki Hermiony. Miała ochotę wstać i przytulić go. Pocałować go. _Poczuć_ go.

- Wydaje mi się, że profesor McGonagall byłaby bardziej skora do udzielenia odpowiedzi na te jakże nurtujące pytania, panno Granger – odezwał się w końcu.

- Nie wątpię w wiedzę pani profesor, jednakże – zwłaszcza jeżeli jest taka możliwość – wolałabym wysłuchać rad osoby bardziej doświadczonej.

- Chyba sobie pani kpi!

- Ależ skąd – powiedziała szybko. – W gruncie rzeczy, przypuszczam, że i reszta klasy ma podobne poglądy do moich.

I właśnie wtedy Severus Snape zrobił coś zaskakującego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu _zapytał się ucznia o zdanie._

- Panie Malfoy, co pan sądzi na ten temat? – W jego głosie wyraźnie słyszalna była groźba. Jednak wydawał się rozluźniony. Pewny swego.

Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku ślizgona. Ten, zaskoczony i zakłopotany, otworzył usta, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

_Proszę, Draco! _Hermiona nabrała powietrza, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Malfoy przez chwilę toczył wewnętrzną walkę ze sobą, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rzekł:

- Uważam, że to pan powinien wraz z nami zgłębiać wiedzę na _ten_ temat.

_Zgłębiać wiedzę. _Hermiona nie mogła nie zauważyć poziomu tej rozmowy – te wszystkie mądre słowa, których Ron nie zna!

- Dobrze – powiedział niemile zaskoczony Snape nadal wpatrując się w blondyna z ostatnich ławek. – Widzimy się po lekcjach, panie Malfoy.

Przez chwilę trwała niezręczna cisza, podczas której wszyscy bacznie obserwowali Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Seks. – Hermiona aż zadrżała pod wpływem jego głosu. – Jest to stosunek płciowy. Jednak nie polega on jedynie na umieszczeniu męskiego organu w pochwie. Na seks składają się także zachowania seksualne, takie jak flirt czy petting. Są to działania mające na celu zainteresowanie sobą potencjalnego partnera seksualnego oraz sprawienie mu przyjemności, wynikającej z kontaktu cielesnego. Tak, panno Granger?

- Czy lubi pan seks?

Połowa uczniów w klasie wstrzymała oddechy, wielu się zakrztusiło, Ron spadł z krzesła.

- Potrzeba doznawania przyjemności cielesnych jest duża. Większość osób _lubi _seks, panno Granger.

- Ale czy _pan_ lubi seks? – dociekała Hermiona.

Snape posłał jej spojrzenie tak zimne, że dziwnym byłoby gdyby w jednej chwili nie padła na ziemię skuta lodem. Ku zaskoczeniu profesora, Hermiona utrzymała ciepłotę ciała i dalej wpatrywała się w niego twardo.

- Tak, panno Granger. Można powiedzieć, że lubię seks – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jakie pozycje pan preferuje?

Tego już było dla Mistrza Eliksirów za wiele. Zamachną się i uderzył pięścią w ławkę przed sobą.

- Dość tego! Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów, panno Granger! I proszę się nie łudzić, że nie powiadomię profesor McGonagall i dyrektora o tej lekcji! A wy wszyscy – Zmierzył spojrzeniem resztę uczniów. – Jutro na moim biurku mają się znaleźć referaty na temat eliksiru postarzającego! Koniec zajęć!

Jeszcze będziesz mój, pomyślała Hermiona na odchodnym.

* * *

- Co to było?! Oszalałaś?! – wykrzykiwał Ron, jednocześnie wymachując rękoma.

- Oj, daj już spokój – powiedzieli jednocześnie George i Fred.

Twarz Rona zrobiła się niebezpiecznie czerwona.

- Ona zwariowała!

- Przestań. Ta lekcja eliksirów przejedzie do historii! – krzyknął Fred.

- Nigdy nie przestanie się o tym mówić! – zawtórował mu George. – A wiecie co jest najlepsze? – zapytał i pochylił się nad stołem. – Snape poskarżył się Dumbledorowi!

- I co w tym dobrego?! – wybuchł Ron.

Bliźniacy pokręcili głowami zawiedzeni.

- On nie może być z nami spokrewniony – mruknął George pod nosem. – A wiecie co na to nasz Dropsik? – zapytał teatralnym szeptem, wracając do tematu. - Stwierdził, że faktycznie uczniowie są niedouczeni, jeżeli chodzi o sprawy seksualne!

- Wprowadzą nam seksuologię!

- A Snape będzie ją wykładał!

Bliźniacy wpadli w stan euforii.

- Wyobraźcie tylko sobie! Snape pouczający nas, jak prawidłowo używać prezerwatyw!

Chłopcy co chwila wybuchali śmiechem i wymyślali nowe żarciki pod adresem Mistrza Eliksirów. Tymczasem Hermiona, kompletnie ich ignorując, pisała referat na temat eliksiru postarzającego. _Tak, do wieczora będzie gotowy._

* * *

- Stary kretyn – mruknął pod nosem Snape. Dumbledore obsadził go na stanowisku _nauczyciela seksuologii, _co oznaczało, że Severus musi przygotować szereg zadań i zagadnień związanych z seksem. Mogłoby się wydawać, że praca w szkole jest nawet przyjemna. Urlopy, przerwy świąteczne, wakacje! _I na co mi to wszystko?_ – pomyślał Snape. Bycie nauczycielem to mordęga. Krzyki. Wrzaski. Codzienne obcowanie z imbecylami pokroju Weasleya. Oczywiście, czasami zdarzały się perełki, jak Draco. Draco, który jednak go zawiódł. Ku zadowoleniu Mistrza Eliksirów młody Malfoy już pożałował swojego występku. _„Tydzień w kuchni?! Ale to dla skrzatów i szlam!"_. Severus uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie miny ucznia, w chwili, kiedy ujrzał swój strój roboczy. Szczególnie siatkę na włosy. _Sam sobie winien. No, jest jeszcze Granger. Mała, irytująca…_

W gabinecie rozległo się ciche pukanie. Snape, dalej wymyślając barwne określenia, wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył, zaraz tego pożałował. Przed nim stał obiekt jego rozmyślań. I bynajmniej, nie był to Malfoy.

- Panie profesorze, mogłabym wejść? – Mina niewiniątka.

- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby.

- Skończyłam referat – powiedziała i dopiero teraz Severus zauważył, że dziewczyna trzyma jakiś plik kartek pod pachą. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, wcisnęła mu go w dłoń i oddaliła się korytarzem.

_Głupia dziewucha._

* * *

Nie minęła godzina, kiedy Snape musiał przyznać, że się pomylił. Hermiona Granger wcale nie była głupia. Jej wcześniejsze prace były dobre. Niektóre nawet bardzo dobre. Ale _ta?_ _Olśniewająca! Działanie eliksiru postarzającego, a ubytek w kościach? Psychika, a zażycie? Zależność koloru włosów, a trwałość? Genialne. Wprost genialne!_ Od dawna nie miał przed sobą tak świetnej pracy. Zastanowił się. Zawsze pociągały go inteligentne kobiety. Posiadające ponadprzeciętną wiedzę. Westchnął. _Severusie, co ci chodzi po głowie?_

* * *

_Roześmiana wbiegła w głąb Zakazanego lasu. On podążał za nią. Jak zwykle mroczny i tajemniczy. Chciała, żeby ją dogonił i w chwili, kiedy o tym pomyślała jej talię oplotły męskie ramiona. Obróciła się tak, by móc ujrzeć jego twarz. Gdzieś znikł tak dobrze jej znany grymas złości. Na jego miejscu natomiast powoli pojawiał się uśmiech. Oczy skrzyły się w świetle księżyca. Włosy… Ach! Aż westchnęła na ich widok. Wreszcie umyte! Powoli pochylił się nad nią. Ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Przymknęła oczy. Już czuła ciepły oddech na swoich ustach. I wtedy… _

* * *

- Panienko! Panienko! – Natarczywy szept rozlegał się tuż przy uchu Hermiony. – Szybko, panienko! Pan się niecierpliwi!

- O co chodzi? – Dziewczyna zdołała usiąść. Przetarła oczy i spróbowała dojrzeć idiotę, który przerwał jej tak piękny sen. Już po chwili oczy Hermiony przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Przed sobą miała skrzata domowego.

- Proszę się pośpieszyć! – szepnął ponaglająco.

Hermiona - niezbyt skora do kłótni o tej porze – wyślizgnęła się spod kołdry i wsunęła kapcie na nogi. Pokręciła głową w nadziei, że któraś ze współlokatorek nie śpi. Niestety, wszystkie chrapały w najlepsze.

Narzuciwszy szlafrok na ramiona, wyszła po cichu z dormitorium w ślad za skrzatem.

- Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? – zapytała Hermiona po jakimś czasie wędrówki.

- Panienka zobaczy – rzekł tylko.

W końcu, po jakiejś godzinie kluczenia bocznymi korytarzami, znaleźli się przed mahoniowymi drzwiami.

- Dalej panienka musi pójść sama.

Już miała zaprotestować, kiedy skrzat zniknął. Przymknęła powieki i wzięła parę głębszych oddechów. Drżącą dłonią objęła gałkę. Przekręciła ją ostrożnie, spodziewając się węży, przerośniętych pająków, Czarnego Pana albo jakiegoś głupiego żartu, nie pierwszego zresztą – bliźniakom nieraz przychodziły do głowy głupie pomysły.

Dlatego prawie się udławiła, kiedy uchylając drzwi ujrzała profesora Snape'a.

* * *

- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger.

Znajdowali się w niewielkim, ciemnym pokoju, który oświetlała jedynie pojedyncza świeca. W ciemności mogła dostrzec kanapę w kącie i - stojącego w samym centrum pomieszczenia – Snape'a.

- Panie profesorze… - Miała na sobie jedynie koszulę nocną i szlafrok, ale czuła się jak w saunie. I to bynajmniej nie z powodu temperatury otoczenia.

- Tak, panno Granger? – zapytał przeciągając słowa.

- Ja… Czy coś się stało?

- Czemu pani tak myśli?

Hermiona wiedziała, że jest cała czerwona na twarzy.

- Dlaczego mnie pan wezwał, profesorze? – wyjąkała w końcu.

Snape postąpił dwa kroki, po czym zrobił zadziwiająco szybki obrót. Zaczął przechadzać się w tą i z powrotem.

- Pani praca – rzucił.

_Olśnienie!_ Zupełnie zapomniała o referacie! Przecież specjalnie głowiła się nad nim cały dzień, żeby mu zaimponować. To był jej „plan". Napisać referat, który rzuciłby na kolana Mistrza Eliksirów. Rzucić Mistrza Eliksirów na kolana. Rzucić się na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Przepraszam, czy coś z nią nie tak? – zapytała z miną niewiniątka.

- Dobrze wiesz, że jest świetna! – warknął.

- Och, bardzo miło mi to słyszeć – powiedziała prawie zachłysnąwszy się na ten nieformalny zwrot w ustach Snape'a. A raczej na brak formalnego.

- To był cios poniżej pasa, Granger. - W jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy niej. Objął talię Hermiony i przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie. Jego ręce nerwowo błądziły po jej ciele, starając się rozwiązać supeł szlafroka. – Chciałaś mieć seksuologię? – wymruczał. – Dam ci lekcję. _Praktyczną. _– Usta Snape'a w mgnieniu oka znalazły się na szyi Hermiony. Ssał. Lizał. Gryzł.

- Czekaj – mruknęła w końcu. Mężczyzna z irytacją odsunął się od niej.

- Czego?! – I zniknął ślad po dobrych manierach.

- Chodzi o to, że… Czym dla ciebie była moja praca?

Snape spojrzał na nią wytrącony z równowagi.

- Ekhm – odchrząknęła. – Co wniosła do twojego życia. _Czym _dla ciebie była?

Mężczyzna dalej niezbyt obecnym wzrokiem powiódł po ciele towarzyszki. Zatrzymał się napotykając jej twarde spojrzenie. _Czym dla mnie była? _

- Sądzę, że spełnieniem marzeń nauczycielskich – bąknął. – Kiedy czytam prace pana Weasleya, odechciewa mi się żyć, natomiast twoja… Tak, można powiedzieć, że była dla mnie spełnieniem marzenia nauczycielskiego. – Nie wiedział, czy o to jej chodziło, ale miał nadzieję, że tak.

Oczy Hermiony błysnęły.

- _Spełnieniem marzeń._ W takim razie, spełniłam twoje marzenie, tak? – zapytała wodząc palcem po zakrytej klacie Snape'a.

Przytaknął.

- Czyli jesteś mi coś dłużny, tak?

Przytaknął coraz mniej rozbawiony.

- Czyli pomożesz mi spełnić moje marzenie, tak?

Chciał zaprotestować. Nie będzie wodziła go za nos! Nie jego! Nie Severusa Snape'a. Już przygotował się do dyskusji, lecz kiedy otworzył usta wydobyło się z nich tylko jedno słowo.

- Tak.

* * *

Około trzeciej nad ranem i marzenie Hermiony się spełniło.

Sięgnęła po kolejną porcję odżywki.

- Jest lepiej niż się spodziewałem – odezwał się Snape.

- Mówiłam! – krzyknęła Hermiona, wylewając resztki _MagicHair _na włosy Mistrza Eliksirów.

KONIEC!


End file.
